


For My Birthday, I Want A Husband

by privri_exo



Series: 🎂✨HAPPY BIRTHDAY EXO✨🎂 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult EXO, Babies, Baby EXO, Baby Jongin just wants to get married, Baby Kyungsoo is a willing candidate, Birthday Wishes, Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, But it's there, But not for the R-18 use, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DO KYUNGSOO | D.O, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JONGIN | KAI, Happy Kaisoo Day, Heartwarming, I came up with this fluffy idea at 3am, I promise, KaiSoo are really cute, Kid Dreams, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Sweet Kim Jongin | Kai, Teen EXO, Whipped Do Kyungsoo | D.O, dreams come true, you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privri_exo/pseuds/privri_exo
Summary: On his fifth birthday, when Jongin blew out the candles on his cake, his mom asked, “What did you wish for, Jonginnie?”. To her shock, Jongin replied,“A husband!”. Since then, for every birthday he celebrates, Jongin wished for a husband.Today marked his twenty-eighth birthday and his long-term boyfriend had blindfolded him before he could see the cake. After blowing out the candles, his boyfriend asked, “What did you wish for, Nini?”.Like he had every year, he replied, “A husband!”. His boyfriend then told him to remove the blindfold for the shock of his life.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: 🎂✨HAPPY BIRTHDAY EXO✨🎂 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028667
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	For My Birthday, I Want A Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kyungsoo, Jongin, and KaiSoo Day! I hope they have/had a happy birthday that they can spend/spent with the members and their families.
> 
> AFF Link: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1470809
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This is not meant in any way to offend or represent the people mentioned in this work. I do not own them, am not affiliated with them, nor am I trying to make money off of this work.

_ January 14, 1999 _

Kim Jongin was a small boy with silky black hair, golden bronze skin, smiling eyes, small, flat nose, and pouty lips. From the moment the sun rose, he’d been up and running, excited to celebrate his fifth birthday. His mom watched from the kitchen as he ran into his parents’ bedroom to wake up his dad. She smiled as she heard his cheerful squeals and her husband’s guffaws, the man most likely picking him up and swinging him around.

Not too long after, Jongin once again sped out the room and into his sister’s room where you could hear the kiddy squeals of, “Noona! Noona! Noona! Wake up! Wake up! It’s Nini’s birthday!”. His parents laughed as his sister groaned and walked around her room to fix herself up a bit before coming out for breakfast.

A few minutes later, the table was set and the Kims all sat down to eat. As they were eating, Jongin animatedly told them stories, cheeks puffed, full of food. His parents cooed at him and his sister teased him. Their parents smiled fondly, proudly and lovingly.

For the rest of the day, they went on a family outing, taking Jongin to the park, buying him some toys at the store, eating lunch at a restaurant, and then buying a cake before returning back to their house.

They set the cake on the table and lit some candles on the cake. Jongin’s family sang him happy birthday as he bobbed his head side to side to the song. Once they finished singing, Jongin ecstatically leaned on the table to blow out the candles. They all cheered and his mom asked him, “What did you wish for, Jonginnie?”.

Jongin giggled and and clapped, brightly grinning, eyes turning into crescents as he chirped, “A husband!”.

His parents chuckled and his sister laughed and teased, “Silly, you mean  _ you _ want to  _ be _ a husband!”. Jongin on the other hand pouted and crossed his arms, saying,

“No! I want a husband! I’m the wife!”. His family stared at him, slightly confused, unsure how to feel. It didn’t seem he was confused about what he was saying, so his parents simply looked at each other understandingly before looking back at Jongin, smiling softly.

His mom picked him up and said, “Okay! We’ll get you a pretty white suit, with a pretty bouquet, and the prettiest wedding! And you’ll have a handsome man waiting to be your husband at the end of the aisle! Do you want that,” bopping his nose with her finger.

Jongin smiled, eyes sparkling and gleefully exclaimed a loud, “Yes!”.

His sister chased after them whining, “Not fair! I wanna plan my wedding too!”. Their father on the other hand ran after them yelling,

“NO ONE’S GETTING MARRIED UNTIL THEY’RE FORTY!”.

The Kims would love their children no matter what.

𝄖 ♡ 𝄖

_ January 13, 2003 _

Jongin was sitting in class as they were about to have lunch, when he’d heard someone yelling at someone named “Kyungsoo,” wishing him a happy birthday. He looked into the hall to see who was it that shared a birthday so close to his own.

Looking down the hall, Jongin saw a boy with big brown eyes, heart shaped lips, and thick eyebrows. The boy had a scowl on his face as he saw another boy running towards him. Jongin was in awe.

“He’s a prince.”

Before he could look away, the loud boy from before had cheerfully greeted him, surprising him. Jongin let out a small peep and disappeared back into the classroom. Although he’d moved away, he really wanted to see that princely boy again so he peeked out again, only to come face to face with the loud boy.

This time the boy grabbed Jongin’s arm and pulled him over to the scowling boy who now had his eyes glued on Jongin, making him squirm and fidget with his hands and uniform. Jongin’s head shot up, his sight invaded with a close up look of the prince’s face. The loud boy broke the trance.

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, and this guy’s Do Kyungsoo! What’s your name?!”

Jongin pushed himself to speak, smiling and saying sweetly, “I’m Kim Jongin!”. The loud boy, Baekhyun, cooed and pinched Jongin’s cheeks as Kyungsoo watched them and made eye contact with him. Jongin felt his cheeks warm and grew breathless when Kyungsoo sent him a smile.

𝄖 ♡ 𝄖

_ January 13, 2006 _

Jongin was surrounded by his friends at a restaurant, celebrating his and Kyungsoo’s birthday. His parents had allowed him to spend the day out with them and he'd come back home to celebrate it again with them there.

Their friends had all brought them presents and were being a bit rowdy, to the displeasure of some people around them, but they enjoyed their excitement for celebrating his birthday, as usual.

After eating the main meal, they all started chanting, "Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake," and instead of Kyungsoo, whose turn it was to buy the cake this year, getting up to buy the cake at the register, Kyungsoo picked up the bigger back he'd brought with him that day, and pulled out a white box. Lifting the top, they were all left in awe seeing and smelling the delicious cake in the box. Baekhyun yelled,

"It smells like Kyungsoo's cooking!". Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin.

“It’s chocolate.” Baekhyun gasped and turned to his best friend, Chanyeol.

“Make me a homemade cake next year!”

Chanyeol, whipped for Baekhyun, as usual, not that anybody ever paid attention to anymore, nodded and got a hug from Baekhyun who cried joyfully, “Thanks, Chanyeollie!”.

Jongin didn’t pay attention to them however as it was his favorite cake flavor and it was in the shape of a bear! “Kyungsoo-ya, is it really for me,” he whispered in disbelief. Kyungsoo nodded and said,

“Happy birthday, Nini, now let’s sing.” The guys all began to sing the song together, and Jongin was happy to be surrounded by such goofy and caring guys. Kyungsoo was annoyed, but appreciated them nonetheless. Kyungsoo and Jongin then blew out the candles to which Jongdae prodded,

“What was your wish?!”. Jongin giggled and said as he had for the past seven years,

“A husband!”.

Jongdae groaned and complained, “You always ask for that! Plus who’s the unlucky guy who’s willingly gonna get stuck with you?”.

Jongin huffed at Jongdae and taunted, “You’re just jealous Minseok-hyung doesn’t want you.”

“HEY!”

The guys all laughed before Junmyeon took the candles from the cake and set them aside before starting to cut slices of the cake. As he handed the first slice to Jongin, Sehun suddenly spoke up. “Kyungsoo-hyung, what did you wish for?”. Kyungsoo looked up at him with no change in expression.

“To be Nini’s husband.”

The guys deadpanned for a few seconds before yelling in shock while Jongin turned his head at breakneck speed, sparkly eyed, focusing on Kyungsoo. “Really?!”. Kyungsoo nodded and held Jongin’s hand, leaning over to kiss his cheek. A flush took over Jongin’s face as the rest of the guys began to tease them.

He would have a husband!

𝄖 ♡ 𝄖

_ January 14, 2011 _

Jongin, Kyungsoo, and their friends were all in different places. Minseok, Junmyeon, and Yixing were all in college, while the rest of them were in high school still. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol were going to graduate this year, Kyungsoo had a year left, and Jongin and Sehun were finishing their first year of high school.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were going to celebrate their birthdays over the weekend with their friends, but they spent the day together. They’d gotten together when Jongin had graduated from middle school to which Kyungsoo immediately confessed to Jongin and Jongin had accepted. They both had already met each other’s families seeing as they’d been childhood friends and the whole group hung out together at each others’ houses all the time.

Today, both boys were on edge as they had something special planned for the night. Seeing as they both felt old enough and were passionate about each other, they were willing to go to the next step. They didn’t tell the others that much, just that they’d go on a date and sleep over, but they’d probably figure out what would happen the next day at lunch or before then if they make things too obvious.

At Jongin’s house, the couple and the Kim family sat at the table, eating a big meal. Kyungsoo was staying with them to celebrate his boyfriend’s birthday, just as Jongin had just done the day prior for him. The Kims loved Kyungsoo, especially Jongin’s mom. The moment they’d met Kyungsoo as Jongin’s boyfriend, Jongin’s sister and mom told Jongin to marry him. Similarly, Kyungsoo’s family was just as ecstatic about him, Kyungsoo’s older brother teasing him about Jongin and marriage too.

Eating a hearty dinner and making light conversations, it was soon time to eat the cake. As the family sang happy birthday to Jongin, Jongin and Kyungsoo held hands. Blowing out his candle, Jongin made his wish as usual, and this time his sister teased him about his usual wish. “Did you wish for Kyungsoo to be your husband, Nini?”.

Jongin hid his face behind his hands and whined, “Noona!”. Kyungsoo leaned over and took one of Jongin’s hands away from his face, placing a kiss on his cheek as Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand lightly. His family laughed at his flustered state, his father giving Kyungsoo a warning not to do anything to his baby. Jongin groaned from further humiliation while Kyungsoo looked the man in the eye and nodded even though they knew they were lying. Jongin mentally apologized to his father for lying to him and for what would happen that night.

After spending time together, everyone retired to their rooms, Kyungsoo and Jongin sharing Jongin’s room. Inside, the two were cuddling as Jongin was a bit embarrassed a he had no idea what to do, but Kyungsoo made sure to reassure him as he didn’t know what to do either and they’d been preparing for this for weeks and Kyungsoo would make sure not to hurt Jongin.

Once the two were calm, Kyungsoo straddled Jongin, leaning down to plant a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. In return, Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s back. As they looked into each other’s eyes, they shared an, “I love you,” before giving in to love, lust, and desire.

The next morning, Jongin had gone to the bathroom and his sister had passed by him in the hallway where she smiled mischievously, prodding at Jongin and teasing him as she’d heard him last night and he was lucky their parents hadn’t.

To further his annoyance and slight embarrassment, his friends were well aware of what happened, seeing his weird walk and hissing when he sat down, but most obvious of all were the hickeys on his neck.

It was worth it though because every loving kiss and “I love you,” that Kyungsoo gave him that day made him the happiest he’d ever been.

𝄖 ♡ 𝄖

_ January 13, 2016 _

Jongin and Kyungsoo were now in their second and third years of university. Soon they’d graduate and begin working in the adult world. Kyungsoo had noticed Jongin’s distance and had spoken to their friends about it as Jongin was avoiding him. He heard about his fear from Sehun who Jongin had vented to.

Understanding the issue, after classes that day, Kyungsoo went to the mall after classes, not telling anyone where he was rushing to, leaving the rest clueless.

It was later that night that Kyungsoo had forced Jongin to go out with him. Walking with no destination in mind, Jongin was confused as he didn’t know where Kyungsoo was taking him, but he was overthinking a lot right now as he was worried about their future together.

All of a sudden Kyungsoo stopped and turned around, getting down on one knee. Jongin felt all the breath rush out of his lungs. Kyungsoo wasn’t proposing right?! Not like this!

“Wait!-”

“I know you’re worrying about our future together since we’re so busy with school and because we’ve been together for so long, but I want you to know that I won’t give up on you. I’m not proposing right now, but I’m promising that I will in the future. Once we finish school and settle, I swear I’ll put an engagement and wedding ring on this finger,” he held Jongin’s left ring finger with one hand and a ring in between two fingers, “Then I will marry you. I love you Jongin. I want us to last and I have don’t doubt we will. We’ll always have our ups and downs, but we just need to make sure that the good outweighs the bad and that we always trust each other. Will you accept me?”.

By this time, Jongin was crying and nodding, hiding his face from Kyungsoo who smiled, slipped the ring on his finger, and stood up. He pulled Jongin’s hands off his face and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was twelve o’clock. He hugged Jongin and whispered, “Happy birthday, Nini. I love you.” In return he got a quiet yet garbled,

“I love you too, Soo.”

𝄖 ♡ 𝄖

_ January 13, 2021 _

Today was the day before Jongin’s twenty-seventh birthday and his long-term boyfriend had blindfolded him, telling him to be patient as he prepared their dinner and cake. Jongin was getting restless as he loved celebrating his birthday every year and he loved spending it with Kyungsoo who never failed to show him how much he appreciated Jongin’s existence and love.

Not too long after, he heard his boyfriend singing happy birthday to him and he waited for Kyungsoo to guide him for blowing out the candles. Once he did, Kyungsoo asked him, “What did you wish for, Nini?”.

And like Jongin had every year, he replied, “You to be my husband!”. Kyungsoo then told him with a strained voice,

“Take off the blindfold, Nini.”

When Jongin removed the blindfold, he quickly looked to Kyungsoo who was now in front of him on one knee like he’d been those five years before. He looked at the cake again and then asked, “Is this…?”. There was gel on the cake that said, “For Your Birthday, You’re Getting A Husband”.

Kyungsoo pulled out a velvet box and opened it revealing a ring. He looked at Jongin like he was his universe.

“Jongin, five years ago I got down on one knee and made a promise that when we were completely stable and secure I would grant the one wish you make every birthday. Ever since your tenth birthday, my wish became the same as yours. I want a husband too, and I want it to be you. I’ve loved you since you were twelve and I’ve wanted you as my husband since. I’m happy I can finally make this dream come true for the both of us. I want there to be an us for the rest of our lives and everything that comes after. I’m happy to have shared all my firsts with you and if you’ll let me, I want us to share many more,” Kyungsoo laughed seeing Jongin cry again, he was always extremely sensitive, but Kyungsoo knew he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t getting emotional himself.

“Kim Jongin, will you marry me?”

“Is that even a question? Of course it’s a yes!”

Jongin jumped into Kyungsoo’s arms just as he’d finished slipping the new ring onto his finger. They were both so in love and happy to be together and soon they’d make it even more official. His mom and dad would probably cry, his sister would congratulate him, and Kyungsoo’s parents would probably be exactly the same. Their friends would probably yell at them that it was about time they made it official, but he didn’t care, he just couldn’t wait for them to get married.

“I love you, Kyungsoo.”

“I love you too, Jongin.”

Jongin’s phone lit up on the table. It was twelve o’clock and he’d received a message in their group chat.

Baekhyun-hyung

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGIN]

He’s finally getting his husband.

𝄖 ♡ 𝄖

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! As usual, I hope you enjoyed! This was my present for Kyungsoo and Jongin and KaiSoo day even if it's more Jongin oriented! Stay safe and healthy everyone🤗! We are one! EXO-L, Let's Love!


End file.
